


White Gift

by Somena_Libra_Dawn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: And so is everyone else, Blaine appears like one or two paragraphs, F/M, Lauriam Strelitzia and Aced appears a little, most of them - Freeform, short and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somena_Libra_Dawn/pseuds/Somena_Libra_Dawn
Summary: Gula finds himself to be so worked up in a single day just because of White Day.
Relationships: Ava/Gula (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 7





	White Gift

March 14, the White Day.

Seriously Gula doesn’t know why it bothers him so much. It is just a day when one has to give someone white chocolate or marshmallow in return of their valentine chocolate a month ago. And yet, he is just troubled as he walks around the town wondering what to give Ava in return.

Before leaving the clock tower, he saw Invi, Ira and Aced at the kitchen baking something for Ava to return her valentine chocolate from last month. Until Aced stormed out the kitchen, leaving Ira and Invi with the mess, he went to the bakery to get marshmallow sandwich cookies for her. He thought of asking Ira and Invi’s help but he doesn’t want to give her the same macaroon, nor marshmallow sandwich cookies. White chocolate seems to be plain. Or maybe he just invites her to the café to get the cake she wants. He wonders if he can do that with his limited budget since she eats a lot of sweets there.

As the leopard foreteller rubs the back of his head and sighs in defeat, his eyes catch a display item in the shop. It is a natural stone triplet bracelet with pink cherry blossom, white, yellow, and a little light blue colors. When the sun hits it, the it shines like crystals… or diamonds (at least to him). It is really stunning!

He silently admits that the Vulpes leader might like it and how it would suit her well. He enters the shop to buy it. The Moogle that runs the store guesses that he buys it for a white day present which he denies. “Is it for Master Ava?” the owner grins. Gula coughs. The shop keeper giggles as the foreteller attempts to hide his flushed face. “I wrap it for you.”

“Ah, no need to do that.” Considering that Moogle would add extra charge for the decorative paper and ribbon. It then assures, “Don’t worry. It’s free of charge.” After several seconds, Moogle finishes wrapping it with light pink paper with dandelions print on it and light blue ribbon.

Gula leaves the shop once he pays the item and goes search for Ava. It would be weird if he suddenly encounter her or something.

And... she IS there. Talking to Aced and sibling wielders who just give her the return gift. He hides behind the nearest wall where they can’t spot him. As he gets to his nerves, she is gone. He asks the pink haired boy and his younger sister, and he points to the clock tower. He also mentions that a Chirithy that presumably belongs to one of the Foretellers called her up there before it disappeared. Gula hunches it was Invi’s or Ira’s. _‘Seriously, are they lazy or something?’_

Gula puts that thought aside. What matter is looking for Ava right now. So he heads to the clock tower. He guesses that she must be walking to the entrance by now.

And there she is. Going up to the stairs that leads to the Clock Tower area. _‘Wait, why is she in the 7 th district?’_

However, a wielder with black fedora hat calls her before Gula does. Like the previous two wielders, he also returns her valentine chocolate. “Wow, fudge cookies! Looks delicious! And thank you for the keychain as well.” Gula hears her. From the wielder’s look, he happens to be the type who knows things about girls, probably more than Ephemer. It irritates him with no reason even though he knows that she gets along with wielders like the siblings earlier, that guy and Ephemer.

The wielder notices Gula leaning against the house’s wall, tapping his foot in infuriation and having his arms crossed. So he takes his leave. Ava waves at the wielder.

“Ava.”

“Ah, Gula. There you are! I thought you oversleep as always so I was looking for you because Ira calls us for a meeting.”

That makes sense why she passes the 7th district. Also why Chirithy (that probably belongs to Ira) called her to the clock tower. Oh, right.

“Here,” he hands her the gift. She hums as if asking what it is. “You see… today is white day.”

Ava unwraps the gift and is awed with the bracelet, “How beautiful.” As her expression softens (at least to him), he blushes. “It’s really pretty. I don’t know you have a really good sense.”

 _‘No, because I think it’ll fit you perfectly.’_ Of course, he wouldn't dare say that out loud. So, he just pretends to be offended by her words that, as if he never has good sense. “What do you mean by that?” She responds his question with a soft giggle. She soon wears the bracelet but struggles with it. So Gula helps her. “There.” He says.

Her smile grows like a kid who just gets the thing they want. She happily stretches her hand to the sky, letting the sunshine to hit it. And they are shining.

“It’s really beautiful! I like it. Thank you Gula!” Gula doesn't realize that he has a smile etched on his face because of seeing her quite contented. “But,” the smile soon fades. “It must be tough for you. I mean how many bracelets do you have to buy for white day gift? After all you got so many chocolates from the wielders last month, even from the girls who aren’t from your Union.”

“Do I even have to?”

“Of course, you have to. I have returned mine’s, though I asked my Chirithy to deliver them. Those wielders put feeling on their chocolates so you must.” She pouts.

Really, to him, returning the gift to Ava is enough. He doesn’t care of the other wielders. “What should I get for them? Oh hey, can you help me with it?”

“No way! You have to do it on your own.”

He grumbles under his breath before admitting defeat, “Okay, okay, I do it myself.”

He can read satisfaction on Ava’s face. And so, he goes to the shop to get some treats to return their chocolates. It is really busy day for Gula. Considering he spends most of his munny for the bracelet, he has trouble with the return gifts for those wielders. But not for Ava who happily twirls around and lets the bracelet to hit the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm late for White Day. I was busy with mid-term test and assignments x_x (and still have some lol). Okay, gotta publish this and get back to work.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts (c) Square-Enix, Disney


End file.
